


The New Friend

by Midnightcat1



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Supergirl gasped when the alien known as Unity abandoned Reverend Amos Howell.





	The New Friend

I never created Superman TAS.

 

Supergirl gasped when the alien known as Unity abandoned Reverend Amos Howell. She remembered hearing Unity as he mentioned sending the few people he controlled in Smallville to gather others. Supergirl viewed tears in the preacher's eyes. She went home. She gasped after her foster parents eventually adopted homeless preachers.

 

THE END


End file.
